villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jacques (Super)
Jacques is a drug dealer and a pimp who serves as the main antagonist of the 2010 dark comedy film Super. He was portrayed by American actor Kevin Bacon, who also portrayed villains including Sean Nokes in'' Sleepers'', Martin Thiel in Criminal Law, Bobby Hayes in R.I.P.D., Sebastian Caine in Hollow Man, Sebastian Shaw in X-Men: First Class, Wade in The River Wild, ''Joe Hickey in ''Trapped ''and Ray Duquette in ''Wild Things. Biography Short-order cook Frank Darbo recalls his only two good memories from a disappointing life: marrying his wife, Sarah, and an incident in which he directed a police officer to catch a purse snatcher. Frank immortalizes these two events in a pair of crayon drawings that he hangs on his wall for inspiration. Sarah, a recovering addict, leaves Frank for Jacques, a charismatic strip club owner who gets her hooked on drugs. Frank sinks into depression, where he has a vision in which he is touched by the finger of God and meets the Holy Avenger, a superhero from a public-access television show, who tells Frank that God has chosen him for a very special purpose. Frank believes that God has chosen him to become a superhero and goes to a local comic book store for inspiration. His claim that he is designing a new superhero is met with enthusiastic appreciation from the store clerk, Libby. Frank creates a superhero costume and assumes the identity of "The Crimson Bolt." Armed with a pipe wrench, he begins to fight crime by delivering savage beatings to various rulebreakers, ranging from drug dealers and child molesters to a man who cuts in line at the movies. The Crimson Bolt soon becomes a media sensation. Initially, the media view him as a violent psychopath, but he begins to gain public appreciation after the criminal backgrounds of many of his victims come to light. Frank later attempts to rescue Sarah, but Jacques' thugs recognize him under the costume and shoot him in the leg as he flees. A wounded Frank goes to Libby for help. Libby cajoles Frank into letting her become the Crimson Bolt's "kid sidekick," christening herself "Boltie" and designing a costume. She proves to be even more unhinged than Frank, using her superhero guise to nearly kill a man who possibly vandalized her friend's car. Frank decides to let her go, but changes his mind when Libby rescues him from some of Jacques' thugs at a gas station. Libby soon becomes enamored with Frank, but her advances are turned down as Frank insists that he is still married. Arguing that it is different when they are in their superhero identities, Libby rapes Frank while the two are in costume. Frank runs to the bathroom and vomits, where he encounters a vision of Sarah in the toilet. He decides that it is time to rescue her from Jacques. Armed with guns, pipe bombs, and bulletproof vests, Frank and Libby sneak into Jacques' ranch, killing the first few guards they encounter. However, they are both shot. Frank is struck in the chest, his bulletproof vest sparing him, but Libby is shot in the head and killed. Devastated by her death, Frank goes into a rage, slaughtering all of Jacques' thugs. While this is happening one of Jacques costumers called Mr. Range tries to rape Sarah and beats her (Jacques allowing it), but hearing the gunshots outside, Mr. Range scared tries to run away with the merchandise but is shot in the head by Jacques, saying that they had a deal and he is just doing what's fair. After Frank manages to get inside, Jacques "surrenders" and delivers Sarah to Frank, telling him that it was Mr. Range who beat her, not him and that he already killed him, also saying that that makes him "kinda like his assistant", but at the first opportunity Jacques shoots Frank in the shoulder, having him in the floor, he shoots him one more time in the armpit, then he humiliates him telling him that Sarah chose him because he is more interesting than Frank, Frank then says "shut up crime" and stabs Jacques in the crotch, while he falls in pain to the floor, Frank grabs him and takes a knife out, Jacques yells at Frank that he can't change the world by killing him but Frank replies that at least he will try and then repeatedly stabs Jacques in the chest as Sarah screams in terror. Category:Drug Dealers Category:Pimps Category:Gangsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Category:Addicts Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Lover Stealers Category:Psychopath Category:Mature Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Supervillains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Cowards